


The Cold is here to stay

by dream_painter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Bromance, F/M, Good-ish Ardyn, Loqi isn't an asshole, M/M, Mostly Ignores Episode Ardyn, Multi, Niflheim!Prince Prompto, OC is the daughter of Ardyn, Original Niflheim Lore, Polyamory, The Emperor isn't an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter
Summary: What if Prompto was the beloved prince of the Empire? What if he and the Fleuret siblings got along? What if there is a shield of the Prince of Niflheim?And most important: What if a bunch of teenagers with the power to change fate won't submit to their parents, or the astrals themselves?Well that was a given for Bahamut, he is an asshole.Follow as Prince Prompto has the grand idea to end the war, through friendship, love and chocobos.And watch as the caretakers of both Princes nearly loose all their nerves while protecting them.And who would have thought that Regis and Emperor Aldercapt could become fishing buddies?Not their sons, that's for sure.Let the adventure begin!





	The Cold is here to stay

It certainly wasn't the first time Elfi had been in the royal wing, but it was the first time of the Prince summoning her to his quarters. So of course she was nervous. Not that she could remember having failed in her job, but one doesn't get called to the royal wing of the fortress without reason.  
When she knocked a firm voice responded:”State your name and business”  
“Elfrun Izunia, the Prince summoned me.”  
The door was opened by none other than Brigadier General Loqi Tummelt.  
“Good Morning General. Might I speak with the Prince now?”, Elfi asked him with only a hint of impatience as the man still blocked the entrance.  
“Actually no. Since protocol demands of me searching you for hidden weapons.”, his voice didn't waver, though there was a hint of a smirk in the corner of his lips.  
“Oh please! Haven't I proven my royalty to the crown already?”,Elfi snickered while bowing mockingly.  
“It's enough Loqi, let her through.”, the prince 's voice wasn't really demanding but held authority nonetheless.  
Loqi grumbled but finally let her pass. The inside of the room was lighter than she imagined it to be. There was a window front and before that there stood two comfy looking armchairs. The Prince sat in one of them.  
“Your Highness, am I allowed to know what the reason was to call upon me?”, Elfi asked while bowing.  
The Prince sprung to his feet and turned around. His blond hair stuck up on one side and his violet eyes glittered.  
“Yep, but first. Please call me Prompto. His Highness sounds so...responsible.”, he grinned and motioned her to quit bowing and have a seat.  
“Loqi, you may leave us.”, was his next request, which the General didn't follow so willingly. But who was he to refuse his Prince?  
“So. Now that we are alone, I want to ask you a simple question. What do you think of the war?”, Prompto asked while sitting down again, his fingers drumming on the armrest. “And an honest answer please. No glorification whatsoever””  
Elfi gulped. She had expected much but not ...this. She had an opinion but why would the prince have an interest in it?  
“Well, your- Prompto, I don't like it. War is always cruel and unnecessary. Why fight when you could just talk things through? Actually, I hate the war. I don't hate Lucis. And I'm sure there once was a good reason for conflict, but now...it just seems like the emperor is waging war upon Lucis because his father and his grandfather did it before him. No offense.”, she carefully said.  
The way the Prince 's face lit up had her worried. She was sure to have said the wrong thing, but that thought was quickly shattered by the laugh of Prompto.  
“It's funny. You know how your father is the advisor of my father? And yes my father let this senseless war continue, but your father didn't stop him. Now look at us, two teenagers with enough power to start a revolution disagreeing with their fathers. I had decided for a long time now, I want you to be my advisor. Ravus always speaks of you in the highest regards and now that I know we have the same interests, this will be much easier. Do yo accept my offer?”, when his speech came to an end his tone became more serious, more royal.  
“It would- I would be honored, Prompto.”, Elfi said. It was true, she was honored. But also a little bit concerned.  
“Great!”, Prompto clapped his hands once.  
“Now. To state it simply. I want to end this damn war and I need your help to do so. And I have a plan.”  
“Is it a good plan?”, Elfi asked with a raised eyebrow. The prince seemed very...enthusiastically about the matter.  
“I have a plan. Lucis has a Prince around my age. I think he is a few months older. But yeah. I want to invite him to Niflheim. To get to know him. And in return I would, in the best case scenario visit him in Lucis.”, his eyes sparkled as if the light of the sun was trapped inside.  
“You want to invite the Prince of Lucis to Niflheim? The very country that had him attacked at the age of eight via a deamon? The same country that attacked him again, in Tenebrae? Also with all due respect, Prompto, I learned of your existence three years ago. And I lived here since I was ten. I doubt the Prince is even aware that Niflheim has a Prince themselves.”, Elfi would have laughed if the situation hadn't been this tense.  
“But you know what? Better a stupid idea then war. What do I do?”, she sighed after thinking about it while Prompto had looked at her like a kicked chocobo.  
“Isn't it obvious? You go to Lucis on my behalf and invite the Prince over. Or maybe arrange a meeting, or give him my phone number. You'll think of something.”, Prompto grinned.  
“Okay, and assuming I don't get beheaded by King Regis, nor thrown into jail by his Kingsglaives, what about your father?”, Elfi required.  
She was thrilled by now. She only heard about Lucis from her fathers stories. And if everything went well it could work.  
With luck. Lot’s of luck.  
“I will talk him around. And I know that you are skilled in combat. The Kingsglaive couldn't capture you.”, Prompto buzzed with confidence.  
“They have the numbers.”  
“Don't be so grim. Also we need to do all of this as quickly as possible. Commodore Aranea will bring you to Lucis. Tomorrow morning.”, Prompto exclaimed. He handed her a piece of paper.  
“My phone number. So you can contact me.”  
“That's generous. Prompto, am I allowed to go pack now? I promise I won't let you down.”, she smiled and got up. Withstanding to ruffle his hair she only bowed.  
“Of course. And you can tell my brother to come inside again.”, the blond smiled.  
“Your brother?”, the confusion was clear to read on her face.  
“Loqi. My stepbrother.”, Prompto mused.  
“The general is your stepbrother?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Yeah...so this is my first ever published story and I would gladly accept any constructive feedback.  
> Also, english is not my first language...so...be kind?  
> I have one other chapter finished so far, and I will post it. When I see that the story is read and there are people who like it.  
> Hope you have a great time!  
> Bye


End file.
